New Suburban Stupid
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: IT'S GONE TO THE NEW AGES! It's back and maybe better than ever because this is the NEW edition, where a lot of things are changed like the characters, the place names, the LOCATIONS and a lot more stuff as well! Old friends come back from the old and new friends jump into the new and there's new stuff going on like SLICES OF LIFE and maybe a few ADVENTURES!(did i try too hard?)
1. Guys Return and Places are NEW!(ep 1-1)

**Neo Suburban Stupid/Parking Woods:**  
**episode 1-1: things are back and NEW!**

Danson and Todd were friends still, but they were split up for a short time because of something mysterious going on and they were having some minor problems exaggerated to fuick.  
''Dude, you're a really cool dude!'' Danson said and they were both walking to Todd's place, who was sharing with somebody else and both of them were in a happy mood and they went into the living room, when all of sudden there was no table and Warren was standing in the middle of it. ''Why are you even there?'' Todd asked and then the liar bitch told Todd ''Your best friend stol that table and I have some epic proof!''

The two cool friends were fustrated at this whole thing and they started blaming some random people including Steven, who doesn't go to Todd's house and who's not that much of a friend. ''Anyways, here's the real proof!'' Warren shouted and he put in the disc. ''Why is your hair a different colour?'' Danson asked, since he had an awesome eye and then the DVD went on and there was some footage of a guy with short-ish straight hair with Danson's colour and it was being dragged out of the house and towards somewhere else. ''Wait, I don't remember doing that.'' Danson said.

Danson and Todd were havin' some kind of fight with some insults and then they left to their own crap and shit happened. ''Man, I wish Todd knew what I was up to.'' he said and then he jogged home, feeling really down since he wanted to know who did that deed and then he went into his apartment about 20 minutes to talk to Marsh to help him find out. ''Uh, Danson? What happened to you, man?'' Marsh asked, while trying to play some skate 4 on the Xbox One. ''I got duped by somebody else and Todd's accusing me of stealing a table!'' Danson shouted, kicking a vase.

Meanwhile, Hilda was awake like hell and she was moving around at the speed of a slow bike with the overload of coffee. ''Come on, Hilda. Cool your jets, bro.'' Steven shouted and then he was drinking some tea like he was a edgy man. ''How else am I supossed to kick the coffee energy?'' She asked him and he had only one answer with him. ''Go on a short run because that's all of the advice that I have.'' he said, with a dull voice and then she went out.

D and M were at their apartment and they were going to do some stuff together to cheer them up and he was on his way to their place. ''Damn, this traffic isn't making it any better.'' he said, while calling on his phone. ''Be right there, guys. I'm gonna knock.'' and then Danson's phone turned off and they were bored as hell again. ''What do we do, dude?'' Marsh asked D-son and he was trying to make some arts and craft with the kitchen STUFF and some random rubber bands that weren't DANGEROUSLY DUMB. ''Srsly, YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!'' Danson yelled, getting tired of it.

**Episode 1-2 is coming soon and it's pretty cool as well, but short-ish and new episodes come every other day now!**


	2. Alone, bored and cool!(ep 1-2)

**Neo Suburban Stupid/Parking Woods:**  
**episode 1-2: Some are alone and bored.**

Meanwhile, Hilda was hanging out with Gerome, who was a relaxed dude in nearly every sense of the word and Randy, who was an American man with a lot to learn about skills. ''Yo, Hilda! Pass the football to me, man!'' Randy shouted and then she was going to make a touchdown, but Randy made the touchdown and he was getting the top-shot. ''AWESOME TOUCHDOWN!'' Hilda shouted and Gerome was a bit dissapointed, but he never left and Warren joined the whole action thing.

Danson and Marsh were bored as hell, so they asked Steven to come over and make the place more fun since they were sorta pissed, but now they definitely forgot to tell Steven that they were being tricked. ''So is Steven here yet?'' Marsh asked Danson, who was trying to lift weights, but he wasn't going to be distracted from his random goal from outta nowhere. ''I guess he could be here.'' Danson replied and then knocks came from the door. ''HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?'' Marsh yelled and he opened with his suprised face and Steven came in.

Danson, Steven and Marsh were all together in the living room and they were hanging out together like they were an emo team. ''Let's who can lift weights better!'' Steven shouted and he was lifting a bit, so the two dudes did a conversation over the lifting. ''Aw, yeah! I have a decently sized problem, that's just retarded.'' Danson said and he was making the better lifts. ''What is that problem?'' Steven asked him and then Danson answered him pretty well.

Hilda forgot that Meg was supposed to also be there and then she came. ''Hi, Meg. I forgot that you were here.'' Hilda said, pretty embarassed. ''It's okay, but you've at least got Randy.'' Meg replied, a bit quick to forgive and then she and Randy hugged together AND it was now a team match together. ''Let's do this thing.'' Gerome said and then he got the ball, so he passed it to Hilda and she was on a literal roll, but she was back to being a metaphorical roll and Meg got the ball off her a bit awkwardly. ''That wasn't that good.'' Randy said, so Meg passed it to him and they were on their way to get some points.

''So, a table was stolen and apprently I had something to do with it, but I can't even remember it because I didn't steal that table. Warren looked like the guy in the video because he doesn't look like me at all and I don't have that table in my place!'' he explained and the other dudes were stumped at this and they stopped for real. ''Whoa, cool real story, bro!'' Marsh shouted and he was having a pretty good time and he was relaxing with his hands behind his back and the other guys were lifting some weights pretty well again. ''I think you should investigate THAT CRAP!'' Steven shouted and he did a rest after lifting the weights 22 times.

Meanwhile, Hilda, Gerome, Randy and Meg were in the rugby match with a 2v2 thing, when all of sudden Andrew wanted to jump into the rugby match and play in it. ''Hey, GUYS! Can I jump into this match?'' he asked and the match was still goin' on with no answer. ''Okay, mans. You didn't need to ignore me, but okay, then.'' he said and then he walks away. ''Maybe we should've asked him.'' Meg said, tucking on her shirt and stuff, but it didn't matter much to Hilda and Gerome, but Randy was feeling a bit sad.

Steven left Danson's apartment and then the twin dudes were going to investigate, but first they were going to take advice from Carl, who's apprently the best person to be asked. ''Hey, Carl.'' Danson said to him. ''Listen, man. A table has apprently been stolen by somebody, but it wasn't me and it was a lookalike. WHAT THE HELL do I do?'' ''I don't know, I'm just a nerd.'' Carl replied back, while writing down some nerdy studying and Todd noticed he had a DVD player, while sneaking in. ''Erm, can I put my DVD in?'' he asked.

**Episode 1 part 3 is coming soon, where Meg appears more, Carl's part of team of Danson and Todd and there's another (short) plot.**


	3. Random Detectives with a D!(1-3)

**Neo Suburban Stupid/Parking Woods:**  
**episode 1-3: Danson Holmes and Marsh Watson!**

Danson and Marsh was trying to investigate from the start and they just left Carl's apartment to investigate, but for now, Hilda, Meg, Randy and Gerome was playing some rugby in the local fields and the match was getting good, but Andrew was waiting to get in. ''You should get into the match, dude.'' Randy said and he was a good man, but Andrew was pretty sad and his mood got up to a good level. ''REALLY?'' Andrew asked them and then the American dude shook his head. ''You're in the match, man.'' Meg said and they were all excited except for Hilda.

The two dudes were trying to be Sherlock and Watson, but they were missing a few things like the clothes and they were retracing their own steps in their place, while Steven just came back in to help them investigate. ''Hey, dudes! I heard you were investigating, so I came in to help you since I had nothing to do!'' Steven shouted. ''Just play games, so I can achieve some stuff.'' Danson said, while using the magnefiying glass to look at a random place and then the Brazilian guy was dissapointed.

Steven joined the Sherlock wannabe team and they were on their way to Todd's house via the bus and they met quite a few people on the bus, who was in the same class as them. ''Hey, bitch. What are you doing?'' Warren asked, while trying to swag out for some reason.  
''Trying to investigate what happened to that piano.'' Danson said and then the jerk got a little hot under the collar, while John was having not that much problems. ''So quick question, what were doing last night?'' Steven asked him, being direct. ''Being a jerk on the web like I always do!'' Warren shouted, inmidated as heck and then the triple team got suspicious.

Meanwhile, Andrew, Hilda, Meg, Randy and Gerome was doing an free for all football match and they were trying to get the most touchdowns, while dodging the other guys and Hilda was the first one up to get some touchdowns. ''Alright, guys! I'm ready to get hit with anything that comes my way!'' Hilda shouted and she was so damn excited, so she went with all of her might and then she was running really fast and dodging like a pro, since she was a lightweight.  
''Come on, you guys can't catch up to me.'' Hilda yelled and Randy was in front of her, so she managed to slip on some grass and threw the football to the poles because it was her last chance. ''Got it! Holy crap, how do you even throw that far and she got a touchdown easily. ''Wow, you've got skills.'' Meg said, really loudly.

Danson and Marsh were still on the bus and the back of the bus was pretty rowdy. ''Shut up, you don't even know how to argue! I CAN ARGUE BETTER THAN YOU!'' Warren boasted and then he facepalmed for a bit. ''Wow, I'm a fuckin' dumbass.'' he whispered to himself and then Marsh punched him once, so then Danson though it would better to move ahead and shout, but one of Warren's friends managed to do a kick to move him to the front. ''Okay, I'm done here.'' Marsh shouted and then he went out and he was fighting Warren and some girl named Kelly. ''Well, that's pretty unexpected!'' Steven said and they both stayed on.

**Episode 1-4 is coming SOONER because I'm writing this faster...**


	4. THE DETECTIVE DUDES GOT IT!(1-4)

**Neo Suburban Stupid/Parking Woods:**  
**episode 1a-4: THE DETECTIVE DUDES GOT IT!**

Warren and Marsh were duking it out on the street and they were using some really lame punches and the action was slow, but pretty steady and went into the ''looks sexy'' territory. ''Wow, you're pretty gay.'' some random guy said and he was laughing and passing by. ''Shut up, you're just an idiot!'' Warren shouted and he did a jump kick off of the ground. ''Well, you are really an bigger dumbass!'' Marsh shouted and then he did a roundhouse kick and missed completely. ''Seriously, we gotta admit we're both dumbasses.'' Warren asked and the fight was ceasefired.

Danson and Steven were still on the bus to Todd's 'hood and they were having an decent time riding on the bus after the fight went off the bus, since they were hanging out together. ''Erm, dude. We're going to get off here.'' Steven said and then he knocked Danson on the head to tell him something and Danson went off with Steven into a random alley. ''Why are we here?'' Danson asked the Brazilian dude and then he explained it. ''You know how Warren's really bad at hiding stuff?'' he said and then Danson saw something wooden and he went nearer and nearer.

Steven and Danson were running towards something wooden and then they knew what it was. ''IT'S THE TABLE!'' Danson yelled and he was loud enough, for all of the dogs to hear and they were in a sorta colorful alley, so they were walking slowly backwards and then they started running, but they weren't being chased by the dogs and they reached Todd's place, then they looked back. ''Wow, we're scared so easily, that we-'' Steven said, before being interrupted by Danson saying ''I think we should knock first, dude.''

Warren, Marsh and now Barry was fighting with each other for no reason at all and it was pretty good at best and they were using some badly-done good wrestling moves and they had the crowd. ''I think we need to stop fighting and go do the things...we wanted...to do.'' Marsh said, but a guy from the crowd jumped and hit Marsh in the chest. ''Well, dumbass, fight for the crowd.'' said the anynomous guy and then was fighting all of three of them. ''IT'S A FREE-FOR-ALL, BITCHES!'' Warren yelled and then he tried getting out, but he got pulled back in.

The double detectives were in Todd's house to reveal something important and Todd was still pretty sad. ''Oh, it's you again, you bitch.'' Todd said and then Danson was ready to say it. ''Sorry to say, but the table's at the back of your building.'' he said and then he directed Todd to go outside and they were walking slow because they had something to show Todd and then he saw the table, in front of a piano. ''I never had that piano before, BUT I GOT MY TABLE BACK!'' Todd shouted and he was one happy dude, while Danson and Steven would go on CATCH THE OBVIOUS CULPRIT!

Meanwhile, Hilda's group were nearly done with their match and they were doing all of the smooth moves because she was the top runner by far, so she had the most points and Gerome was in third place. ''YEAH, HAVIN' FUN WITH MY FRIENDS!'' Meg shouted and then Hilda was a bit embarassed. ''Yeah, we're a really cool team!'' Randy yelled and then the match went back on, so Gerome was doing his turn and he got the ball, so he started running and then a new guy was running alongside him, trying to get points. ''Yo need a little help, mate?'' the new guy said and then Gerome sped the heck up.

**Episode 1-5 is going to end this episode anyways and I'm not going to upload that many things today or tomorrow.**


	5. Thomston Brook!(ep 1-5)

**Parking Stupid Woods:**  
**Episode 1a-5: THOMSTON BROOK!**

The football match turned into a true free-for-all match, as it become some kind of extremely chaotic fair game, as Randy managed to steal the ball from Hilda on the 35 yard mark and then Meg managed to get pretty close. ''FREE-FOR-ALL, GUYS and THIS IS REALLY GETTING CRAZY!'' Hilda shouted, like she was hyped on something, while Gerome was doing some cornering with his feet.  
''Yep, this is going to go down as okay.'' he said and then he caught the ball since it was nearly over, but then when Randy did the touchdown, the football coach did some kind of whistle to show that it was. ''Let's get moving, you guys! Me and my team got a game to practice for!'' the coach shouted and then the group went off except for Randy.

When the match was pretty much done except one last brawl, some new guy named Liam was talking about something with to do sport and he was sitting on the oak bench at the east edge of the field, but he wasn't part of the football team, so he had no reason to stay there except for Hilda to do some conversation. ''I'M REALLY HYPED AND WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?'' she asked, really loudly.

Meanwhile, the detective guys were talking with Todd about the piano being in the alleyway because Warren was suspected to the guy who did the personal crime and they were all watching some boring TV show together. ''Uh, dude, why did that guy named Warren did the crime, that's the question, Todd.'' Steven said, at a fast speed. ''Because he's an jerk and he didn't want playing the piano, at 9pm or some other time.'' he said, while being a bit nervous at the end and sitting down on a random chair. ''Wait, what time do you play your piano?'' Danson aksed Todd and then he was trying to get away.  
''At around 10pm-12am because I'm a busy person, I guess.'' Todd answered, nervously, while using some random hand-motions to show it properly and he was relieved. ''Well, you did something to make him move the piano.'' Danson said and then he and his friend, Steven just left the house to move the piano with Danson.

Hilda and Randy was doing a new DT project, since they finished their last one, the last time they were in there and this time, they're going to make sure that their sitting experience is awesome with their new chair project, so they teamed up. ''Hey hey, what do you want to design?'' Randy asked Hilda, being nice, while drawing up a design. ''Something cool, that I want to do, but I can't 'cause I'm stuck in here!'' Hilda answered, trying to grab some paper from him, even he had only a few pieces of paper. ''Yeah, we should do it as a crappy team.'' Randy said, pretty bored, having not that much inspartion.

Danson and Steven got the piano back in and then they hanged out for a bit with Todd, cooking some tacos for the two dudes, but Warren and Marsh wasn't done being together, complete with real tryhard conflict. ''I DON'T LIKE YOU, DUMBASS!'' Marsh shouted, while trying to combine some punches to make a better punch. ''Hey stop, I'm not a dumbass, but you're a fighter!'' Warren barked back, trying to cool, while doing a karate kick. ''FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! I got nothing.'' Erin said, standing in the crowd and trying to make some hype and then the two guys looked at her with some judgement and slight anger combined with cheekiness.

The 3 taco guys were cooking tacos together at 3 different fronts, one for each person and they were just getting started with the new tacos, that Steven accidently put in, trying to come up with something new, while in cooking class. ''Well, what do we do with this new recipe?'' Todd asked, being the new guy. ''I don't know, cook like a we're doing some kind of hangout? I thought that was obvious.'' Steven said, turning the stove on and puttin' some vegetable oil onto the ground.

**Well, the story's definitely not done yet, since I've got another part to do, but it will be out sooner than Thursday!**


	6. Mass Sandwiches and Meatless Tacos!(1-6)

**Parking Stupid Woods:**  
**Episode 1a-6: Mass Sandwiches and Meatless Tacos!**

Danson, Steven and Todd was doing some taco-cooking at Todd's house since it was time to some random stuff and Steven was getting the vegetable fill started with his cooking bowl and his awesome done pan with oil.  
''Okay, now we gotta do a gay rap.'' Steven said, just using that word and then he was using some lettuce for some reason to make the sandwiches that had that something to do with the tacos. ''What...?'' Todd asked, before getting interrupted by Steven saying ''Failing sucks, so we should do these sandwiches in case things get worse!'' ''I'M MAKING THE TACOS!'' Danson shouted, doing some important things.

The triple team was making the tacos, using their different skills to help the team. Todd's making the sauce that Steven started for some reason, Steven made a few sandwiches to boost the food count, but the fighting guys was running really fast and they were doing some 1v1 kind of stuff and they were running fast.  
''Dude, I don't care about how lame are you!'' Warren shouted, a little bloody from the fight on the arms. ''Okay, I like shouting as well, but can we at least rest this situation?!'' Marsh yelled, trying to be calm and defusing the fight using his mouth. ''OKAY, WHAT DO YOU WANT, BRO?'' Warren asked him, loudly and then they both stopped by long jumping.

Meanwhile, they were nearly done making the corn tacos, but the filling wasn't done yet and it was a bit burnt and then Steven looked at it and he was a bit fustrated. ''Damn, this is hard since it's our firs time making these tacos together as some huge teamwork thing.'' Steven said, while sweating pretty hard and then he got an idea that was forgotten in the first place. ''Dude, let's invite some people like...uh, Warren and Marsh! Yeah, they're cool guys.'' Steven told the guys and they all shrugged because they knew what to do.

''I got this thing under control and I can invite everyone in the 'hood!'' Danson boasted and then he went off the cooking hob and then he dumped the vegetable sauce into some kind of some small bowl and then he got his phone, stuck in his bag and called random friends and the first guy who he called  
''Yo, what's up, Barry?'' Danson asked, asking the cool dude, who was rocking out a bit, finished with his work.  
''Nothing, but me rocking out like a bastard.'' Barry answered, swinging his own keys, listening to rock, sitting on his sofa like a normal person with his TV off. ''Do you want to eat tacos at Warren's place, bro?'' Danson asked the guy and then B held the phone up and then he said something pretty important to him. ''Well, who's making the tacos?'' Barry asked, turning off the music. ''Me, Steven and Todd, 'cause we can do this!'' Danson shouted and then he was pretty happy and he was in a good mood and then Barry went silent for a bit before saying some stuff. ''Yeah, I might come, so speak to me later.'' he said, before the call ended and the phone dropped on Barry's side.

Meg was doing some kind of gardening stuff because she needed to get to paid to stay in her place and she was near Hattlehook, when she ran into Warren and Marsh for no reason at all and she dropped the bin bag and lost some leaves. ''Sorry, Meg. Didn't mean to knock you off my feet.'' he apologised and then she forgived him a bit, but he picked up her bin bag.  
''I swear, it's like being awkward is your thing.'' Meg responded, while smiling a bit nervously and then she went on her way to the next bin, where there was still some trash on the pavement. ''Bye, guys! Hope you guys have some fun!'' Meg shouted, while trying to pick up some rubbish on the pavement.

The triple team was cooking fast and they were calling quite a lot of people including Ingrid, who might not come because she had a load of WORK, but she could shrug it off and the team of three was doing some major stuff including making some cheese and pickle sandwiches. ''Wow, you're a cool person to be a cook!'' Todd shouted, while trying to make some more tacos and then he was had some cool taco batter, which was getting a burnt a bit.  
''Yeah and you're a not cool cook.'' Steven said, while trying to make some more vegetable filling and then the sandwiches were done. ''WE did the sandwiches, before finishing OUR tacos!'' Todd yelled, getting hyped.

**Episode 1 part 7 is going to come soon!**


	7. The Triple Taco Team!(1-7)

**Parking Stupid Woods:**  
**Episode 1a-7: The Triple Taco Team!**

Now the tacos and the sandwiches were done with some kind of uniqueness to those things including the tacos and they weren't the best tacos, but then Todd tasted one taco and then he gave his thought in his own way.  
''Well, is it decent?'' Steven asked the brown-haired guy and then he spitted out his answer and then he spitted some saliva out and he was okay with it.  
''Damn, how do you even figure it out?'' Todd asked, while sporting a suprised face and then he held up his tacos, while trying to look away from the TV and then he noticed something good and then he was pointing to the table vaguely.  
''I'm good at guessing, dude.'' Steven boasted and then he started celebrating, but he forgot to set up some stuff and Todd pointed to the table with some kind of worried look in the face, so he got on it right away.

Meanwhile, Ingrid and Hilda was doing some kind of fight with weird sucker punchesa and they were doing some part for something, since they were videoing themselves with a cool camera and there was a tripod because Brian was recording it and they were up on a new field on a random street. ''WE'RE STILL ROLLING HARD!'' Meg shouted, while doing some kind of camerawork with a tripod.  
''Ooh, I don't like your...computer.'' Ingrid said, while trying to do good punches and then she hit Hilda in the face, but then they just called off the fight, since they were pretty good.  
''Now, I don't like your punches because they're good, so shut up.'' Hilda told Ingrid and then she wanted to get away, so she just wanted to get out and then she was a shaky  
''AND CUT, GUYS!'' Meg yelled and then other girls just wanted to get away, but they couldn't despite it, still raining and they didn't to critique it, since they wanted to leave the place, since their coats were not on them, but Meg's coat was on them. ''What do you think, guys?'' Meg asked them and then Hilda ran away at breakneck speed to just go home, while Ingrid just stayed there for a bit, but she said to Meg something that would be pretty important.  
''Why didn't you check the weather before no getting us coats?'' Ingrid asked, rationally and then she went back, still being in a good mood and then she ran away at breakneck speed. ''BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!'' Meg shouted, trying to explain things!

Meanwhile again, Danson and his team of guys was almost done and they were using nothing but their hands on their head because they were nearly done, since they did some massive work and then a hard knock was on the door and they looked outside and then it was those guys, so Steven opened the door like a bro and then it was those two guys, who were fighting before. ''So, we resolved the fight and then we're ookay with each other and nobody got hurt.'' Warren said, looking pretty smug by accident, while having fists of barely any blood.  
''Dude, you won the fight, dude!'' Marsh shouted, while giving an awkward thumbs up to Warren and then he sat down calmly.  
''Yeah, I won the fight, but it doesn't matter!'' Warren replied, trying to pretend the fight ended a LOT earlier than it should.  
''Well, what matters now is our food we cook and made. YEAH!'' Steven said, with a bit of calmness, but he was yelling at the end of thing.

Well, Warren, Marsh and Andrew, who was hiding at the back of Marsh to make a awkward apperance and they were in the house, since they were ready to eat somethings and they saw the weirdly designed table.  
''Nice table you have there?'' Warren said and he was pretty impressed and then the impromptu cooks tried their hardest to make a sad look.  
''Wow, that's a lot of tacos, but it doesn't matter if it tastes bad.'' Marsh said, while sitting with a lot of movement and then Warren was going to admit something cool.  
''Dude, I'm sorry for blaming you for that moving the piano and trying to copy your look because I was bored and I wanted to make some videos on Youtube.'' Warren explained and he was ashamed as heck at that crap that he had done and he was ready to eat some tacos.

**Episode 1-8 is going to conclude this thing, but Episode 1B-1 is a cool chapter and it's coming sooner than 1-8!**


	8. The Big Train Game!(1b-1)

**Parking Stupid Woods:**  
**Episode 1b-1: The Big Train Game!**

So, Danson was doing stuff at the other side of the city with his brother and it was pretty much 10:20pm, where the trains get less frequents, because his brother was a mechanic for road vehicles including coaches, but it was pretty tough and Danson was getting the parts for his bro.  
''So, are you done with the job, bro?'' Danson asked, being pretty tired and wanting to leave the garage with all of the jobs done.  
''Well, you didn't have to stay, but it was a pretty good experience anyways, because I got to hang out with my brother!'' Danson's bro, Lee said, while trying to get the engine working again after the engine blew out after getting a really high tempurature and then the oranged hooded dude left the garage without his brother in his hand and then he walked to the local station.

Danson was walking to the local station with his jacket on, since it was pretty cold, when he bumped into a guy, who he'd seen before and he was wearing a decent jacket to go along with it. ''Hello, Andrew, my bro.'' Danson greeted and then Andrew had a problem with the ''bro'' overusage.  
''NO! I'm tired of you saying ''bro'' almost of all of the time!'' Andrew awkwardly shouted, while walking to the same station as Danson in the suburbtown of Gradeno, a quiet, but chaotic place, where a load of people can basically jump on the tram or the train to the city centre.  
''Well, okay, but I don't think it's all that bad, dude.'' Danson said, giving an opinion on the usage of ''bro'' and then he did a slow yawn.

Meanwhile, up on the southwest side, Hilda was waiting at Stattford, a place of art up on the one of the main lines of the rail system and that main line went to Borania, Taphentow and Strood and she was coming back from some unusual event involving some drawings, paint and speed since it was a speed painting contest and she was pretty messy.  
''Hah, I won in the speed painting contest, at least against you.'' Kerry said, being the sassy and skilled Malaysian girl that she was and she also had some paint on her, while just walking across the road to the station.  
''But, you were fourth place and I was tied for fourth as well.'' Hilda replied, saying some somewhat obvious stuff. ''By the way, I could have gotten third place because the timer was too fast!'' she shouted, running to the station for no reason and they were both running together because Hilda was running.

Danson was making the express service to Lantsford via Parkwood, but it was pretty confusing for him to read the map because of the crapload of line on that one map.  
''Dude, it's a really confusing map. Wow, this system is cheap, but the maps are just terrible.'' Danson said, commented on the general maps and then he was a random staff member and he had a talk with him, while putting his hands on the bench.  
''Hey, do you want a ticket?'' the clerk asked Danson and D had a okay look in his face, since he wanted to ask something special.

**Episode 1b-2 is going to come later than Episode 1-8!**


	9. Get In The Drivethrough!(1c-1)

**Suburbaning Dudes!(New Suburban Stupid):**  
**Episode 1c part 1: Get In The Drivethru!**

Steven, Marsh, Carl, Danson and Todd went into a random classic car and it was owned by one of Marsh's new friends and they were in the car near the shared yard, which is pretty big for that kind of apartment building and they were listening to it with the engine roaring quietly.  
''Congrats, on earning your own driver's license, bro. Your car's lame though.'' Steven said, resting on his seat and he was eating some chinese food with the guys.  
''I'll say this, the food's decent and your driving skills are good as well!'' Danson shouted, being a bit loud, but he was appreicating his time in the new and then they drove off from the yard and Marsh's turning was a little off, but they were getting back on track and they were ready to do a short drive to the drive-through.  
''When are we going to watch a movie marathon?'' Carl asked and then everybody else shrugged.

''I got a load of money today, we're going to the west bay and then we're at the drivethrough, so we might meet some guy named Lou. Sorry, guys, that's all I can say.'' Marsh rapped and then he went through a bridge and it was the clearly one of the best.  
''WHY IS THERE SO MUCH TRAFFIC?'' Steven asked, really suprised, 'cause it was Saturday and it was so hot, even if he was wearing only a shirt and some denim shorts and Todd and Carl looked ahead and then they saw the stadium and it had some huge-ass banner.  
''I don't know, but I think it's the stadium, since they have some huge banner today.'' Todd commented, looking pretty far and then Marsh changed lanes, because he had map skills.

Marsh was on the left side of the road and he was going on an alternate way since he was on the island and he was ready to do some fast driving since the speed was about 50mph and then he started driviing like he was a pro expert.  
''Yeah, okay. You're not a master at going fast, so shut up, bro.'' Todd said, while being a bit bored, but Steven and Danson was sounding pretty scared, because Marsh couldn't steer amazingly, to say the least.  
''SLOW DOWN! DID YOU DO THIS WHEN YOU GOT YOUR LICENCE?'' Danson yelled, while bracing onto his seat and Steven was freaking out.  
''No, but I think I can do this.'' Marsh replied, with the coolest head out of everybody and then he turned into a side road to that drive-thru Nandos, when the light was about to go yellow and then he slowed down.  
''Do you know where you are going, bro?'' Todd and Danson asked at the same time and then they slapped each other slowly and...

**Come back sometime in the future for a continuation to this side episode and the end of Episode 1a, since I'm not ready for Episode 1b to be having any more parts unti next Saturday!**


	10. Dark Day or Night(1B-2a)

**Parking Subhubwoods:**  
**Episode 1b-2a: Day or Night!**

Danson was at Marcfield train station, trying to tell the clerk that the maps aren't good since it was too confusing for him and the clerk didn't know all that much.  
''Erm, I'm not the one who changes maps, though.'' the clerk guy said and then he got out a map out and threw it out to Danson quick.  
''Here's one if you want to understand it.'' he told him and he got it in time, because it was like a near miss.  
''THANKS, DUDE!'' Danson yelled and he gave a extremely crazy thumbs up to that clerk guy and the clerk at the station wqas pretty confused in this situation, but Danson was in a good mood and he read the map in that kind of mood.

So at the station, he was reading the map and he was bored as heck waiting for the train, so he tried to yell at some guy on the other platform trying to do SOMETHING.  
''Yo, random dude! Hello, guy!'' Danson shouted with a weird monotone and the random dude stood up.  
''Hey, Danson...What do you want, brah?'' the random guy told him, being on another platform doing nothing much and wearing only a hoodie and he was also a bored dude.  
''I don't know. Maybe some food and other things.'' Danson explained and the other guy knew something that D didn't know, so he ignored the request and he was still in a convo, though, so nothing much was happening once again and he was waiting for that train.

Danson was waiting and there was a quite a few people at that place, now that the train was 5 minutes away from the train station and there was more stuff happening at the station and there was a random flash mob in there since there was more trains.  
''Yeah, we're in it and we're ready to do this whole thing!'' one of the Asian dancers shouted and then he did some breakdance spin with a bit of Street Fighter in that dance and a lot of people were feeling good.  
''That's pretty great.'' Danson said and he was ready to join it, but he wasn't confident enough to beat them and he was bopping his head to that beat and then the time passed and then there was some dancing done and Danson did some moves, but it wasn't none of his own moves.  
''SHOW YOUR MOVES, YOU BITCH!'' one black girl shouted, obviously really good at dancing and there was some epic taunting happening at the time and then the train was almost there.

**Episode 1B-2b's coming soon with the focus being on Hilda's side!**


	11. Hildaside Hills!

**Crossurban Town:**  
**Episode 1b-2b: Hilda-side With Some!**

Danson was still waiting for the train to come, but Hilda finished the art contest, with her painting intact for any of the random stuff like wind and she was ready to just go to sleep and get home, but Kerry was still awake and ready to do something else and they were walking to the station.  
''So, why did you NOT take the bus?'' Hilda asked, ready to punch Kerry in the face.  
''Because I don't have time for the bus, but I have time to walk!'' Kerry replied, doing some jogging with Hilda and they could see Danson from up the hill, so they started running a bit faster and they were going fast.  
''Come on, you should know better than this...'' Hilda said, running down the hill and they were getting closer and closer to Danson and they were nearly there.

Danson was just sitting on the bench in a relaxed mood and he was ready to get up and going, but he heard Hilda from pretty far away and he put his head up a bit, to see her, but the food shop was open, so he could buy some stuff.  
''So, when does that train come, bro?'' Danson asked, a bit sleepy.  
''The next train on platform 3 will be in 4 minutes and will terminate at Warlen Central, calling at: Oakbury, Hillingham, Hersham West, Hersham, Sipole, ...Oakgrove, Parkwood, South Parkwood, Manning, Canton, Warlen North and Warlen Central. This train has 6 coaches. PLATFORM 3 FOR THE TRAIN TO WARLEN CENTRAL!'' the station speakers announced and while it was doing that, Danson was getting a water bottle and a good sandwich with pickles and he already bought them quick, but the clerk almost noticed him and he was nearly on that platform.

It was about 9:40pm, Danson was knew that his train was pretty close and he was all relaxed on the platform and Hilda and Kerry was almost at the gates, but it didn't matter to him at all and then he could see the train.  
''What is it, dude?'' a African guy said, wearing a colorful t-shirt and tracksuit shorts.  
''Look, man, I'm just waiting for my friends.'' Danson replied and then that train arrived and it looked pretty decent for a 1980's kind of thing and unknown to him, Hilda and Kerry were back at the back part of that platform.  
''Who are your friends?'' the African guy asked, just wanting to know.  
''Hilda, you know, one of the best playas in my place...'' Danson answered and boasted and he stood up like everybody wanted him to do something and then somebody in another carriage did a quick thumbs up.

Hilda and Kerry were coming on that same train and they were talking with quite a few people on the carriage, but they most talked to themselves and Hilda had a hard time trying to carry her painting on that train.  
''Heh heh, I swear you were sweating hard.'' Kerry commented and she was sitting tall on that traiN  
''Shut up and stop...'' Hilda said, not bothered to talk about it. ''Look, I don't care how sweaty you are, so stop!''  
''Okay, what do you want to talk about?'' Kerry asked, being a little confrontational and she was ready to get hit.  
''OUR DAMN PAINTINGS, MAYBE?'' Hilda replied and most of the guys in the carriage were looking at them and their attitude, because they were bored from a good ''night'' out and some of them even had drinks.  
''Hey, Hilda, you should calm down AND act calm!'' a native dude said, condescendly trying too hard to helpful and then the attitude got a bit worse and they were at that station near Westside Town.

**Episode 1b-3 is definitely coming, but it might not be coming soon...**


	12. The Not Bored Train(1B-3b!)

**Crossurban Stupid:**  
**Episode 1b-3b: The Not Bored Train!**

Danson was going on the train and it was a little boring for a while, so he was ready to go to sleep but he wasn't that tired as he ate some subway and the African dude tried to make him stay awake.  
''Apprently, The Sub Shop doesn't work if you're tired.'' Danson said and he was a bit bored.  
''Yeah, you lying through your teeth.'' the guy said, looking at his unfinished sub sandwiches on the seat, but it was nothing major for him and it was a bit of an awkward time for them.  
''I'm hungry as heck, man.'' Danson said, grabbing his submarine sandwich and he had it pretty close to his mouth to make things quite a bit faster, but some girls near him were waiting to steal it from his own.

''Uhh, that sandwich is one of the best in the whole place.'' a girl in a hood and orange shorts said, trying to hustle for that sandwich. ''Can I have that epic stuff?'' she asked, but Danson was a hungry dude, so he replied with ''No thanks, girl. I'M EATING THIS BITCH up!''  
''Look, you don't need to eat that bitch up 'cause you might not be hungry.'' the hooded girl stated, but Danson was sticking to his thing and he started eating it slowly, so the girl was a bit desperate.  
She was trying to hustle to get a sandwich and her friends were seeing the action in front of them 'cause it was a dare and she didn't know that it was a joke.  
''Hey, here's your sandwich.'' Danson said and there was a quarter of the sandwich left for the girl to take.  
''Thanks, so here's your gift, man.'' the hooded girl said and she got out some money just to give it to him, but Danson felt like he was tricked and the girl's friends were laughing a bit.  
''Congrats, woman, you made me stunned as f**k.'' he said, confused as hell and the girl's friends were still laughing even as the hooded girl tried to make it not so awkward and Danson was just starting to laugh at the randomness of it.

In the other carriage, Hilda and Kerry were having a quick fight with the painting on the lugauge shelf and it was a bit shaky since a train isn't always moving straight.  
''So, what did you do today?'' Kerry asked a random group and they looked at each other with a bit of a confused look.


End file.
